deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Dead Fantasy Opponents!
---- VS Yuna VS Kasumi Agree Disagree In Story: The Battle Yuna VS Kasumi VS Rikku VS Ayane Agree Disagree In Story: Rikku and Ayane fight each other, Rikku will change from various dressphere while fighting Ayane and eventually change into the Machina Maw, wich is the moment that she defeats Ayane. ---- VS Tifa Lockhart VS Hitomi Agree Disagree In Story: After Tifa is saved by Cloud and Yuna and escaped out of DOATEC they decide to go towards Hitomi and Kasumi. ---- VS Rinoa Heartilly VS Rachel Agree Disagree In Story: Rachel and Rinoa battle each other. On a point in the battle Rachel uses her fiend power and later Rinoa transforms into hte Transient Princess. Rinoa defeats Rachel and chains her leaving her to her fate. ---- Kairi.png|Kairi Naminé.png|Naminé VS Kairi & Naminé VS Momiji Agree Disagree In Story: Kairi encounters Momiji and Ryu and lets Naminé take over her body. Naminé fights Momiji whiel Ryu watches after some time Naminé uses her kayblade to summon Vincent Valentine. ---- VS Cloud Strife VS Hayate Agree Disagree In Story: Cloud and Yuna break into DOATEC and went on their way towards Tifa until Hayate and Helena appeared to stop them. Cloud taunted Yuna to go towards Tifa while he fights Hayate and Helena... ---- VS Terra Branford VS Helena Douglas Agree Disagree In Story: ... Cloud was busy fighting Hayate and Helena but couldn't win until Terra shoots him to help and they both fight them. ---- VS Vicnent Valentine VS Ryu Hayabusa Agree Disagree In Story: Vincent and Naminé prepare for their battle against Momiji and Ryu and start to fight. Eventually Momiji and Ryu defeat Naminé and Vincent, and take them to the smae place they had taken Kasumi. ---- VS Aeons VS Kasumi X Agree Disagree Reasoning: Will they return again? ---- VS Squall Leonhart VS Bayman Agree Disagree In Story: Squall was looking for Rinoa but just couldn't find her, he encounters Rikku who just had battled Ayane. He sees she's injured but doesn't pays attention to her. Rikku goes towards him and asks if she could come along. Squall eventually agrees with that and they head further towards Rinoa. They encounter Rinoa, captured by Bayman and Squall meets his nemesis. Bayman defeats Squall and he and Rikku got locked up together with Rinoa. ---- VS Lightning VS Christie Agree Disagree In Story: Christie and Bayman who both are hired assassins are planning to capture the people of FF and KH for experiments. Christie encountered Serah and when Lightning knew about it she headed over them. She battled Christie for her sister but eventually only to get KO'd by Tina... ---- VS Cissnei VS Rio Agree Disagree In Story: Cissnei and Rio worked in the same hotel but when Rio got mad at Cissnei because she bumped into her they start to fight. The battle ends when Cissnei decides to leave while Rio stays behind in a destroyed building. ---- VS Stella Nox Fleuret VS Lei Fang Agree Disagree In Story: Lei Fang who was inside of the hotel and noticed the battle of Rio and Cissnei. She tries to reach them but encountered Stella who was going to take the elevator and Lei Fang also wanted that. So they get mad and fight each other while the building is collapsing because of the fight downstairs. Lei Fang loses but quickly flies, and Stella joined Cissnei. ---- VS Serah Farron VS Tina Armstrong Agree Disagree In Story: After Lightning got KO'd she gets mad at Tina and fights her while Christie takes Lightning away. After defeating Tina she notices that Lightning is gone and goes to search her. Tina meanwhile encounters Lisa and joins her. ---- VS Aqua VS Kokoro Agree Disagree In Story: Kokoro was in DOATEC, Helena says her that there was an enemy spotted in the area, and asks if she can take care of it. Kokoro sees Aqua in her armor on her Keyblade Glider land for her and grabs her keyblade. They fight each other and Kokoro slams off her armor and sees Aqua herself. Aqua begins to use her command styles but Kokoro easily dodge them. Eventually Aqua hits Kokoro with her Ghost Drive Command Style. Aqua then heads into DOATEC. ---- VS Yuffie Kasaragi VS Lisa Hamilton Agreen Disagree In Story: Yuffie searches Vincent since he was gone after a conversation between them. Yuffie later joins Yuna, Cloud, Tifa and Terra who were heading towards Kasumi and Hitomi. There they encounter Ryu, Momiji, Kasumi, Hitomi, Helena and Hayate. They all battle each other, while Yuffie went towards the cell but encountered Serah then Aqua later Cissnei and Stella and eventually Penelo. They are reaching the cell when they encountered Kokoro, Rio and Lei Fang and Aqua, Cissnei and Stella battle them. Serah, Penelo and Yuffie head to the cell guarded by Tina, Irene and Lisa and battle them. After defeating them they freed Squall, Rikku, Rinoa, Kairi, Vincent and Lightning. They quickly head to the rest outside. ---- VS Penelo VS Irene Lew Agree Disagree In Story: Penelo broke into DOATEC looking for treasure but the alarm went off and she encountered Irene and battled her, when almost losing Aqua comes to save her, wich causes Irene to go back. Aqua and Penelo encounter shortly afterwards Cissnei and Stella. ---- VS Rem Tokimiya VS Elizébeth Agree Disagree In Story: Elizébeth would be the one who frees Rachel and they look for Ayane only to encounter Rem and she battles her since Rachel is to weak for a fight now. Rem decides to flee leaving an KO'd Ayane behind. Elizébeth, Rachel and Ayane go towards DOATEC. So as Rem who encounters Cloud, Tifa, Yuna and Yuffie later. ---- VS Prishe VS Niki Agree Disagree In Story: Prishe enters during the battle between Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive. When she just wants to attack some she's kicked in the back by Niki. And they start to go into the battle. ---- Yuna.png|Yuna Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife VS Yuna, Cloud, and Tifa VS Tifa Alpha-152 Agree Disagree In Story: After Hayate defeated Tifa they brought her to the DOATEC lab for the experiment. She took some of her DNA and created a very strong clone of her Tifa Alpha-152. Meanwhile Cloud and Yuna broke in DOATEC and saved Tifa but got stopped by the clone who they have to defeat. ---- Kairi.png|Kairi Rinoa.png|Rinoa Heartilly VS Kairi and Rinoa Heartilly VS Anti-Kairi Agree Disagree Reasoning: There's just no sense in giving Kairi an Anti Form because her heart is pure light. So why not have Kairi fight a Heartless replica of herself instead, like Sora vs Anti-Sora? It makes more sense this way. In Story: After Rinoa defeated Rachel and was wounded, she crossed paths with Kairi. They headed together towards the city, until they met Anti-Kairi and battled it. After some time more Heatless replica's (also from Yuna, Rinoa etc.)come, and Rinoa taunts to Kairi that she must go. ---- Sora & Roxas VS ???? Agree Disagree In Story: Sora is traveling around the Dead Fantasy world, riding Ventus's Keyblade Glider, searching for Kairi. Until, he stumbles upon his opponent (whoever it should be). Sora fights using both the Kingdom Key and Wayward Wind Keyblades. Midway through the battle Sora decides to let Roxas take over, who wields Oathkeeper and Oblivion and fights similar to how he did as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ---- Final Fantasy.png|Team Final Fantasy Yuna.png|Yuna Rikku.png|Rikku Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart Rinoa.png|Rinoa Heartilly Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife Vincent Valentine.png|Vincent Valentine Cissnei.png|Cissnei Lightning.png|Lightning Terra Branford .png|Terra Branford Stella Nox Fleuret.png|Stella Nox Fleuret Serah Farron.png|Serah Farron Yuffie Kasaragi.png|Yuffie Kasaragi Squall Leonhart.png|Squall Leonhart Penelo.png|Penelo Rem_Tokimiya.png|Rem Tokimiya Prishe.png|Prishe Kingdom Hearts.png|Team Kingdom Hearts Kairi.png|Kairi Naminé.png|Naminé 150px-AQUA1.png|Aqua Dead or Alive.png|Team Dead or Alive Kasumi.png|Kasumi Ayane.png|Ayane Hitomi.png|Hitomi Helena Douglas.png|Helena Douglas Hayate.png|Hayate Lei Fang.png|Lei Fang Christie.png|Christie Tina Armstrong.png|link=Tina Armstrong Bayman.png|Bayman Kokoro.png|Kokoro Lisa Hamilton.png|Lisa Hamilton Rio.png|Rio Niki.png|Niki Ninja Gaiden.png|Team Ninja Gaiden Rachel.png|Rachel Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa Momiji.png|Momiji Irine Law.png|Irene Lew (Sonia) Elizébeth.png|Elizébeth Final Fantasy & Kingdom Hearts VS Dead or Alive & Ninja Gaiden Agree Disagree In Story: The Final Battle of Dead Fantasy that features Yuna, Rikku, Tifa Lockhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Kairi, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Squall Leonhart, Cissnei, Terra Branford, Lightning, Serah Farron, Stella Nox Fleuret, Penelo, Yuffie Kasaragi and Aqua VS Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, Momiji, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Bayman, Rio, Helena Douglas, Christie, Tina Armstrong, Lei Fang, Irene Lew, Lisa Hamilton and Kokoro. Who will win you can choose in the menu selection. ---- Entire Cast VS ???? Agree Disagree In Story: What if there is more to this battle then what's been revealed? Why are these two factions even fighting in the first place? Is this a mere competition or a serious war? How did this conflict even start? How did each character get involved? And why? Will there truly be a winning side or will both sides eventually call a truce? These questions make you wonder: Could there be a dark force lurking behind the scenes? Could there be a currently unknown enemy plotting against both sides? ---- Tekken.gif|Team Tekken Nina Williams.png|Nina Williams Anna Williams.png|Anna Williams Alisa Boskonovitch.png|Alisa Boskonovitch Zafina.png|Zafina Julia Chang.png|Julia Chang Heihachi Mishima.png|Heihachi Mishima Ling Xiaoyu.png|Ling Xiaoyu Lili.png|Lili Lars Alexandersson.png|Lars Alexandersson Kunimitsu.png|Kunimitsu Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Christie Monteiro.png|Christie Monteiro Jaycee.png|Jaycee Asuka Kazama.png|Asuka Kazama Michelle Chang.png|Michelle Chang Panda.png|Panda Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth Ultimecia.PNG|Ultimecia Jecht.png|Jecht Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort Cloud of Darkness.PNG|Cloud of Darkness Kefka.png|Kefka Orphan.png|Orphan Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Kairi Anti-Form.png|Heartless Replicas Raidou.png|Raidou Genra.png|Genra Gohyakumine Bankotsubo.png|Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Alpha-152.png|Alpha-152 Kasumi X.png|Kasumi X Vigoor.png|Vigoor Doku.png|Doku Alma.png|Alma Entire Cast VS Tekken or the Villains Tekken Villains In Story: see above Samus Aran.png|Samus Aran Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus & Master Chick.png|Master Chick Nicole-458 .png|Nicole-458 Samus Aran/ Zero Suit Samus & Master Chick/ Nicole-458 Agree Disagree In Story: What happened with Samus and Nicole after they defeated the space enemies? Will they stop the battle against Final Fantasy & Dead or Alive or will they just battle then? Or are they the ones behind this battle? ---- vote if you think lulu should be in? if you are lacking imagination, then she can use her belts as a weapon too, like her dolls, she can control everything else. and her hair sticks can turn into a life size spear and she controls it too. and also her magic !!! In Story: She could come from flames or an other element cast by an ally too help the one in need. and at some point the opponent will get her very mad so her belts and her hair clips become under her comand , like her doll, they move according to her mind. the hair clips become life size spears and her belts are like whips or portal spikes like diving into the ground and sneak under the opponent to hurt them. She also mix her magic with the vudo controling, and her purpose of going to the battle was to find rikku and yuna to assits them, but ends up helping rinoa because after the transport spell , she needs to charge so lulu goes there to let her charge and fights for rinoa. Lulu Agree Disagree ----